Burd Fairhair
King Burd Fairhair was a Nordic king of the realm of Haafingar. Following his father's untimely death in 2E 457 from cholera, Burd was elected king to replace him. Burd was an incredibly aggressive warlord who claimed all of Skyrim as his own, and anyone who resisted was fair game. He was incredibly unpopular among his vassals who viewed him as reckless and a danger to the well-being of the realm. He was eventually assassinated in a power play on the orders of King Odfel Ghilred, who took his place following a moot to elect a new king. Early Life Burd was the first son of King Balgruuf Fairhair of Haafingar, and was his ideal heir. Suffering from a clubfoot but strong as an ox, the newborn son of the king was almost as mighty as the king himself. He was trained to fight with sword and axe by Balgruuf's best men-at-arms and eventually became a very strong warrior. Burd believed his family was superior to all the others and thought his father wasn't doing enough to conquer Skyrim. Balgruuf tried desperately to soothe Burd's raging temper, but ultimately failed. While the two didn't agree on how to rule, Burd was devastated when the news reached him that his father had passed away suddenly. King of Haafingar Following his father's death, the moot determined that Burd should take his place as king. Burd was saddened by his father's death, but elated to finally be in control of the kingdom. Declaring himself a warlord, Burd immediately claimed all of Skyrim as his own and launched a massive invasion of the Reach and Whiterun. He found a great deal of success in battle and won much territory for Haafingar. The king married a Nord woman who gave him two daughters, which frustrated Burd heavily due to his strong desire for a boy. Before he could get a male heir, his life was cut short when his vassals finally delivered the killing blow against him. Death Following a series of brutal conquests, many of Burd's vassals became wary of him as a ruler. They viewed him as reckless, dangerous and abrasive, and believed that he was a liability to the realm. In secret, Odfel Ghilred, a powerful vassal of Haafingar, organized a conspiracy to overthrow him. As Haafingar uses an elective monarchy system, the vassals each had a vote on who would be the new king. After organizing enough votes to ensure that he would take Burd's place, Odfel hired Galmar, Burd's spymaster, to murder him in his tent. The assassination succeeded, and Burd was killed. Burd's life wasn't celebrated nearly to the extent that his father Balgruuf's was. Instead, he had a small funeral where only family and vassals attended. Following the ceremony, the moot was convened and Odfel was crowned king. House Fairhair was not entirely eliminated, however; Burd's oldest daughter, Edith, was allowed to keep the former king's minor titles (namely the Jarldoms of Haafingar and Hjaalmarch, and some small thanedoms). Still, Edith was virtually powerless and symbolized the decline of her once-mighty house. Traits and Personality Burd is known as an incredibly wroth and ruthless man. He has little regard for his vassals or his people and cares only for conquest. The heat of the battle his his only passion; he could hardly care less about his family. The only personal connection he ever had was with his father; the two had some friction, but ultimately he had a great deal of respect for Balgruuf and was crushed when he died. Family * King Balgruuf Fairhair of Haafingar : Father (Deceased) * Queen Elrid Toad-Stone : Mother * Princess Ingjard Fairhair : Sister (Deceased) * Princess Dagny Fairhair : Sister (Deceased) * Prince Fjor Fairhair : Brother * Jarl Edith Fairhair : Daughter * Princess Fryfnhild Fairhair : Daughter Category:Kings Category:Nords Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Males